Let Me Live: Kennedy files
by veronca
Summary: Leon tries to make it out alive. My first R.E. fic. Leon. Ada. Luis. Krauser. Ashley & the rest. A rewrite of RE4, same plot, but many twists to it. By request: AdaxLeon implied as was in the game. Ref. to Claire due to title. Mostly horror and action.
1. Leon Needs A Green Herb

A/N: My first RE4 fanfic! Finally breaking into this fandom, because I'm bored of the others and I hope it's okay. Short chapter and will be continued. If it's too boring, oh well, I'll just keep writing.

* * *

Leon sat hunched against the solid wall, hoping to find some time to rest before he could make his way towards the church. The church's door had criss crossed markings on it, stained with dripped blood. His hand shook and he swallowed. There was only one more herb in his pocket and he had to make the most of it. _Take it easy, Leon_, he told himself, _just run as fast as your body can take you, use the rest of the ammo, then blast away all the possessed villagers until you can pry open the door._

The mission was to get from A to B and if he couldn't do this, then he might as well go home. He snorted at the idea and raised himself slowly from his sitting position. Checking his guns, he took out his shot gun, deciding that this would be the best option as that once the villagers by the fire saw him; they'd rush at him like a slow moving stampede. He definitely needed a short vacation after this. Glancing to and fro from his vantage point, he saw the ravens circling above and from there he saw another treasure atop a branch. Alright, he'd remind himself that if he could get to the doors first, he'd make sure to return for that baby for compensation goods.

Leon pushed his damp brown bangs back, the perspiration seeping out of his forehead, and he wiped off the sweat with the back of his gloved hand, proceeding to lodge another shell inside the rifle. _This is it, Leon,_ he told himself quietly, run like hell, pay no mind to the blood that is seeping out of your shirt from that clawed monster you shot the fuck out off earlier.

Screw it, he cursed, he's not about to take any chances so he dipped inside his pocket for that last remaining herb and started to chew on it. He bandaged his sides a bit to still the bleeding. _It's a good thing these freaks aren't zombies or they'd smell the blood on him_. Within moments, he felt a whole lot better. Clarity returned to his mind and his hands stopped shaking.

Pushing himself off the hidden walled area of the building, he made a run for it, keeping his eye on the sluggishly slow villagers who were instantly alerted as soon as he came into view. Leon's shotgun fired out against the onslaught of five moving persons coming at a lined angle, their bodies pushed back from the impact, sending the first victim splayed out with their guts hanging out. The rest needed a little more attention and he pumped another round, then took out the rest while walking sideways. His ears were alert now, and the sounds of their Spanish mumblings were incoherent at best. They screamed for blood and for the American gringo to be killed on the spot. Even with a few dozen villagers coming at him with axes and forks, Leon shoved them back with another shotgun shell.

Having them pushed back a little bit from the blast, an axe flew at him and barely caught his shoulder, ripped up the side of his jacket sleeve and he rushed forward to avoid more confrontation. Approaching his destination, he was caught off guard with female villager wielding a fork and knocked him off balance. Leon's quick reflexes gave him the momentum to send her on the ground by kicking her face in.

He heard shouts and screams and dragged himself in front of the door. The way was clear for only a scant few seconds and he busted it open with the steely end of his combat boots.

Before closing the door, he took aim again and shot at them, pushed them back a bit, allowing Leon to rush inside, pushing the door closed against the ambush of villagers.


	2. Ada with the Red Dress

Leon grunted, his shoulder pushed against the door as a handful of half dead villagers were trying to push their way in. His boots scraped against the hard wood floors and he saw from the corner of his eye, a woman in red. She had come down from the roof of the interior where he stood, hanging from a near invisible wire that was lodged into the solid ceiling. Though the roof above his head revealed many wood beams, the woman named Ada had dropped down in front of him, and she gave him that self same come hither me looks that amused Leon. She looked him over in an appreciative manner, her tongue had glided quickly over her lips, wetting them and Leon nearly gritted his teeth out at her, "Care to help me out? Or are you just going to stand there looking pretty?"

She had her hand on her hip and watched the former police Agent struggle against the door, the villagers hands were pushing their way inside, as a few pale hands threw axes, which were way off target. A slight smile painted on her expression as she snorted out, "I'm so happy you always need me, Leon. Makes a girl feel real special."

Ada quickly took aim and shot at the hands, splattering them against the wall next to her old friend. Leon just merely grunted some more, "I would be happier if you did more than shoot off a few helping hands."

"Oh don't be so eager, honey." She winked, then took out a grenade and threw it at the opening. The villagers screamed as the grenade shot off their bodies everywhere, and Leon could feel the weight lessen against his body. Finally placing the door in place, locked it with the metal bar, he pushed his brown bangs back, sighed and glanced over at Ada, "What brings you here? Still playing lap dog to Wesker?"

The dark haired woman tilted her head at him, placed her gun back inside it's casing, which was a wrap around leather along the thigh of her leg. She obviously ignored that comment and watched him. Leon eyed her attire up and down. He couldn't figure out how the hell she managed to carry enough weapons to get her by with a pair of high heels and a red dress that screamed here I am. He adjusted his jacket over himself, brushed off some of the dirt from his pants and walked by the woman, acknowledging her silence.

He really didn't have time to chit chat.Ashley Graham got kidnapped again! Instead of waiting for her reply, he scanned the interior of the church, noting the rows of marbled pews, the center piece sparkled gold on top of the ceremonial stand, and there was a sort of a glass window above. Leon groaned, the riddles he had to lock pick his way through this hell town made his visit here lengthier, but in the end they paid off, giving him a jewel or two for compensation. It wasn't enough really, and he was getting more than he bargained for as villagers turned into clawed monsters and hooded men and women with chainsaws ready to slice you in two pieces.

Leon sauntered to the center piece; his eye could take in the surrounding area of the rounded piece that looked like a sharp criss crossed shape that had an outlined oval like appearance. They must cost a pretty penny, but instinct told him to still his hands from taking what was obviously not his.

"Like what you see?" Ada's voice came from behind. Her high heels made noise on the hard floors. "It's a 12th century piece that you'll never find anywhere. Dug up from this very same village."

"Oh?" The U.S. government agent wasn't really interested in the history of things, not really, but if it served a greater purpose in his mission, then he'd listen to Ada. "Tell me what else you know about this village and the dug up old things their great- great- great and then some grand fathers buried."

There was a loud banging at the door, and they both knew a fresh batch of villagers were trying to get in. Leon took out his shot gun, grinned over at Ada, "You going to join me this time or you going to run off like you always do?"

"What. And let you have all the fun? I'd rather work by your side." She said in an off hand manner, ignored the surprise on his face, "But, duty calls and I must leave you. I'm sure you can take care of the villagers out there if you want." Ada pulled on the near invisible string, wrapped her hand around it, and said one last time, "If I were you, Leon, I'd take the route below that leads to the hidden underground below this church."

She pulled on the string once and it heaved her up, planting her on top of one of the wood beams, then shot at the part of the roof that opened up a small section to the outside. Leon watched her as she disappeared through that hole, then thought about what she said. "Underground eh?" He immediately looked around the floored area of the church, tried looking for any cracks or lines, and saw a glinting faint light from a cornered locality. He rushed over to that area, searched for some kind of handle, and instead found a shaped marking that looked suspiciously like the gold center piece, except smaller. Leon groaned aloud, "Another riddle. Great gods, so what do I do now? Get that piece over there and place it over here? Or find a key to it?" He snorted, "Yeah, I know exactly what to do."

He took out his butterfly and shot at the wooden area, breaking it and sending wood splintered pieces everywhere. "That should take care of things. Now…."

Before he could reach over to pull the rest of the hidden floored door open, a hand shot out and grabbed him.


	3. An Unexpected Friend

_A/N: alright, to my 2 readers, I hope this is satisfactory. Just getting the feel for this game, and ….. plot. _

_Sorry short chapter again._

* * *

The former Raccoon Police Agent was being pulled in; his body moved downward inch by inch, the hand that had grabbed him felt like a vise grip. He tried to struggle, and in a flash, the aggressor had sent his body crashing through the hole. Leon's body hit the dirt floor with a resounding thud. He had landed on his shoulder, taking the brunt of his fall, and then struggled quickly up to see his assailant. Leon's vision was blurry at first, as the dirt floor had formed dust particles around him, but before he could focus on his two feet, a familiar voice spoke,

"Mister Police officer, you should know better than to just stick your nose in other people's business."

Surprise marked clearly on Leon's face. _Luis_. How could Leon not know that voice? And what the hell? He groaned and pulled a face at him, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

Leon really didn't know whether to believe his eyes, and remained alerted, his gun pointed at the newcomer who looked like his old friend. Well, at least, he thought, a short term friend.

Luis chuckled half heartedly, "Yeah, gracias, amigo, I am glad to know that I'm well missed." He made an elaborate bow, "But, for your information, I am not really Luis. I am what you would call a clone of his. You can be rest assured that I will not harm you. My job here is to make sure I get you to Ashley." The Spanish man eyed the gun and smiled, "I know where Ashley is."

Leon snorted, "Yeah, and have you take me out? Nah, I'd rather you didn't. But hell, that was quite a grip you had on me." He momentarily rubbed his wrist, and moved his head around to crack his neck, "Well, that would explain your super strength if you're a clone, but I already know where Ashley is, unless….?"

There was a noise at the end of the tunnel in which they were at. Leon looked up to view the scenery, "Pretty closed quarters around here. Someone is coming to pay us a visit."

Luis ignored his comment and continued talking as if he hadn't heard the shuffling feet towards the narrow hallway. "I'm still Luis in a sense; I have all his memories, or most of it, and am here to help you." He pushed his stringy black hair aside, took out his gun and turned around, shot successively at an oncoming woman. "Ah, these women, they keep chasing after me."

She screamed and fell back; her head was covered in a small, brown potato sack, her dress was fashioned in the same style as the villagers. Old and worn, just a simple woman who, like her neighbors had been victims of a greater power at play here.

"That's not going to take care of her, old friend." Leon chimed in, "She's one of those…"

In less than another second, she stood up, and took out a chainsaw that was next to her in the shadows. The noise rippling through the small, enclosed cavern and the boys took aim. Leon took out his shot gun and Luis used a similar magnum that the former had. He took a shot before she could take another step, sending her body back on the ground. Her blood splattered all over her dress, head partly shot off, and then she lay dead. The two men waited till it disintegrated.

"That takes care of that. Now, if you'll follow me, mister Police Agent from Raccoon city."

"How did you--?" Leon was about to ask, but kept his mouth shut and just followed Luis's double. He was killed by Saddler, and perhaps only Saddler would be able to create a clone of Luis. If that's even possible, so he thought. But, this wouldn't be true, as that Saddler hardly had much to think for himself, he seemed like a pawn in this game. He really didn't think anymore of it as they entered the mouth of the cavern. The ceiling appeared shiny with gems, blinking on and off, and with the small pool of clear water below to reflect them. There was obvious light in the cavern and the light wasn't natural. In a flash, Luis took his gun and pointed at where one of the fire lanterns hung, shot at it and its content spilled on the pool, creating a vibrant flash of light. It made Leon back up a bit, holding up a hand over his eyes.

"What the hell, Luis? Or can I call you that?"

"I am created in his likeness, do as you please." Luis just started towards the fiery pool of light, reached down and without a flinch, sent his hand down, the hot flames touching his skin. In a moment, he took out what he was looking for, "You would need this. It is one of the artifacts that need to be placed together." He handed the piece to Leon and as the agent reluctantly took it, he held it in his hand, waiting to feel the intense warmth that would normally come from this. Instead, it felt cold to the touch, its glittering shape of the criss crossed piece was similar to that of the centerpiece in the church above them.

"Yeah, something that another old friend told me about. 12th century piece eh? Your ancestor's treasures?"

Luis was quiet, reflecting for a moment to think of what to say and smiled, "Something like that. I can only tell you so much."

"So why is Saddler or Salazar, I believe, helping me out?" Leon narrowed his eyes, still a bit distrustful. He wasn't about to let that piece of short shit get the best of him.

"Remember the serum? The one that saved me and that was supposed to save you and Ashley before I got killed?" Luis remarked, laughed a little at the irony of his words, "There are some parasites that have the ability to control their hosts, right? That's why you and Ashley were coughing up blood."

Leon shrugged, "Yeah, but we're cured now. We got that worm out of us. It's just that Ashley got kidnapped again and he knows that I can't leave without her. What's his game this time?"

"Ah, the American agent who can't live without his sense of duty. That's what Salazar could not understand." Luis smiled sadly. There was a lack of fire in his dark eyes, and Leon realized that was because clones could not replace what the living was once.

The Spanish carbon copy of Luis watched the wary police officer, and then started to walk towards the exit of the cavern, he continued, "Yeah, well it is a fundamental data among scientists, but not much is known as to how the parasites do it. But they need Ashley for something more than just placing a parasite inside her. Once a parasite has been killed inside it cannot be replaced again with another. You and her are survivors of that."

Leon stopped to pick up a few herbs, pocketing a few for future use and listened to the dark haired man in front of him. They had come out of the cavern a little too soon, the brightness from the outside made their eyes squint, trying to adjust to the light.

A weapon could be heard flying fast through the air, and the clone was hit with an axe; it hit him square in the middle of his head, cracking his skull in two. The black blood dripped down off his head and he fell like a heavy heap on the ground. Leon's senses were alerted as a number of mad crazed villagers were approaching, their screams wanted his death. Leon had no time to grieve for Luis. Again. He just had to act fast. Grieve later.

With a fresh pump, Leon's shot gun blasted them back, and since they were close enough, it sent their shredded bodies back. Blood flew everywhere and hit his cheek, and with a quick swipe, another axe nearly touched him as he leaned back to avoid it.

"Come on, guys, where's your hospitality?"

He threw a grenade at the new rush of half crazed people, which blasted them away. That would give Leon enough time to move out of the way. He spotted a red tin barrel not too far away and made sure that that would go to good use when the time came.

A voice from above alerted him.

" Leon! Help me! Help me, Leon!"

It was none other than Ashley.

She was held up in chains at the top of what appeared like a water tower, she screamed a warning, " Leon! Right behind you! It's a trap!"


	4. Ashley Imprisoned Again!

Ashley was held up in a difficult predicament. This time, instead of being stuck inside a wall where Leon had to shoot off certain areas to get her un-bondaged, she was hanging in a myriad of small linked chains. All the shackles were wrapped around her wrists, her ankles, and an iron thick shackle that enclosed her neck area. When Leon took a good look, she was not alone. There was a man who stood next to her with a canon barrel pointed at him. This he saw a bit too late as the end of the mouth of the iron-standing weapon sent off a firing canon ball, the sound of a loud bang, pushed Leon back against the wooden shack, breaking the wood planks. He had hit the floor of the shack, as the roof itself started to collapse. He grunted loudly and rolled over as the ceiling caved in, barely missing his body. He was hurt bad. The canon ball had barely hit him, but the impact itself from the nearby shot was enough to send his health system into yellow alert.

" Leon!" Ashley's concern voice screamed out from the noise, " Leon! Hurry! Get out of there!"

Lifting himself up with difficulty he had reached inside his jacket pocket to look for a herb, anything, perhaps that'll get him back on course. His brown bangs obscured his vision, not to mention how the impact of the shot weakened him, leaving him vulnerable to the onslaught of fresh new villagers that were making their way towards him.

"_Consiga el cerdo americano!"_

Those were the words he could make out, before he could manage himself to lift a gun, shooting them all in the head. That sent a few back, but it was the ones who were cursed that troubled him. While few of the heads were blown up, splattering blood and flesh pieces everywhere, the ones that were placed with what he himself once had, decided to pay him a gift.

It's all good until the headless bodies sprouted those tentacled parasites and charges at you with their 'gifts' of welcome. Leon didn't even make it as he himself got hit a few times, and was still scrambling for the herb in his pocket. He had found it in time, as he had slipped the piece of clover into his mouth while he had shot of the villagers heads, giving him little time to do that. The newfound energy was miraculous, gave him the strength to withstand even the two remaining villagers with their tentacles slapping at the air, tried to snap and attack viciously at the young Agent. Leon had backed up, took out his butterfly and squinted his eye at them, taking precise aim.

_"__Usted es un amigo que no necesito!" _

He didn't really know much Spanish, but a paltry few, and the butterfly, one of his strongest weapons sent the last two on the ground. Looking up, he saw that the canon had been lit, by the villager next to Ashley. Leon stumbled forward, quick on his feet and jumped high, high enough to get away from the impact of the oncoming projectile.

Leon found a nearby rock and hid behind it, glad to see that there weren't any more oncoming intruders, giving him time to get his rifle out. With it, he looked through the integral scope of the rifle, the thin red lines adjusted just right, giving him access to the villager who fired the next round of canon shots over his direction, missing him. Though the impact hit the large rock in which Leon was hiding from, the U.S. Agent pulled the trigger and the man's head was blown to bits, his body fell quickly on the ground. _That took care of that_, Leon sighed heavily, checked himself and his weapons, then glanced quickly around for any more uninvited guests.

He walked around the boulder, and looked up, his gun in position as both his hands were placed on the weapon, facing upwards to the sky. His brown bangs on one side of his angular face, blue eyes darted back and forth, and looked to where Ashley hung. She was unconscious it seemed, as her body had slumped forward, allowing the small chain links to be straightened from the heaviness of her cataleptic body.

There was a ladder that lay on the ground, covered in dust, and with his boots, lifted the steps, pushed it with the jerk of his kick. It pushed back against the wind, slammed against the flat surface, as the end reached directly underneath the young President's daughter. Leon was not fooled; this is a further trap now wasn't it? He didn't even have time to relax and look over Luis's body, which was laying face down in the dirt. The axe embedded in the head, the blood oozed out, was not drying, mixing with the dirt. The bodies which belonged to the villagers had all disintegrated into dust.

He had to get to Ashley first, then go and find out what is up with the clone of Luis's, find out anything that had to do with his resurrection and why? This would be something Salazar, the sick little short fuck would do, he knew it in his gut, yet the thought of Saddler was coming in close. It was something for the speechless, yet iron gripped man to do something like this to Luis. Luis, the deceased Spanish former researcher was invaluable, but not so much. As long as Saddler had enough information for his own, was the time that the young scientist had no room for his plans. But what about him? Leon mused no longer as he looked up, placed his gun away in a proper area and proceeded to go up the steps.

When Ashley was in front of him, he tried to shoot at the chain links, but the bullets ricocheted back, causing Leon to duck automatically from the backfire. _Shit! _He cursed aloud. That was the trick eh? Just as he was thinking of another means to release her from her prison, she was rousing, her head lolled back and forth and Leon's eyes widened; he was glad that she appeared to be alright,

"Ashley, it's me, Leon, I'm going to try and figure out how to get you out of this mess, k? You're feeling alright?"

Her eyes flickered open, then a smile replaced the frown she had, " Leon!" Overjoyed, her tears fell, "Oh god, Leon, I can't take much more of this! Get me out of here! These chain links are made of a special fiber that will resist your bullets. I overheard them when they were tying me up here."

"Overheard who?" Leon asked, as he touched the thick band around her neck, and examined the ones that held up her wrists, "They feel like…….some kind of tough rubber?"

His brows knitted, the confused look on his face caused Ashley to pull at the chains, "I don't know who they are really, they had me blindfolded, but try fire, Leon!"

"I'm not sure if that's going to work but," He paused, took out his hunting knife and proceeded to tear at the links, "These won't help either." Noting how they barely made a scratch.

"What harm would fire do? If you don't try?" She cried out, biting her lower lip, "I know it'll smell, but I don't care!"

Leon looked all over, examined the chains and narrowed his eyes, "Looks like it needs a key…."

_Damn,_ he frowned; this is not something that he was looking forward to. Finding keys to fit into some slot isn't something he found enjoyable, unless of course….


End file.
